bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Arvane
Arvane is a Toa of Iron on the planet of Murtua. Biography Early Life Arvane was a Fe-Matoran tinkerer and blacksmith, originally from parts unknown. As a result of him being the best smith in the area, he was called into commission as a Toa by his Turaga, along with a few other Matoran. After Arvane’s transformation, however, he still remained alone and kept to himself, refusing to partake in the team dynamic. He eventually took the Cerise Outrider and traveled to Uteara. Central City He was sent to the Central City of Uteara in order to help prevent crime, but found himself an offer to form a bounty hunter's alliance with a Toa of Sonics named Xinlo. Soon afterward, they were attacked by Venom and Arvane left to go make preparations to leave for the Industry Region, where he had heard there was some important business to take care of. He sent the Agori Hikol with Kara to make amends with Xinlo, and took the Cerise Outrider across the Great Sea. Arriving in the Industry Region, he found an old friend of his, Ellena, and her consort, another Toa of Iron named Giakoz. Arvane and Giakoz infiltrated a Vortixx weapons facility, in search of an audio recording that Arvane was sent to find; however, after several fights within the building, Arvane did not find was he was looking for, and was caught. His Hau was smashed, and he was left for dead on the streets. He found his bike, and hid in the Industry Underground for several months, making repairs to his ship, his armor, and acquiring a new Kanohi, a Kakama. Tukaia Eventually, he left Uteara for the Isle of Tukaia, to seek further refuge, and stayed there for a few more months. He is now returning to the ruined Central City, and other civilized locations, in order to gather information on recent events, as well as continuing the search for the recording. Abilities & Traits Being a Toa of Iron, Arvane can create, control, and absorb all manners of metal or metallic Protodermis. Arvane is a stubborn character, with little care for others, and mainly looks after himself, though he will help the noble cause when needed. He is agile and quick, ample-minded - especially with machinery and forging - and is a superb pilot. Mask & Tools Arvane once wore a Kanohi Hau as both a Matoran and a Toa, however it was destroyed before he went into hiding. He now wears a Kanohi Kakama, though he rarely uses his mask power. The rifle he carries with him is an RS-85 Vortixx Energy Rifle, which he has modified to instead fire small pellets of metal. He creates these bullets himself, however, which leaves him slightly weakened. He can also create many other small, metal objects, such as daggers or lock-picks, but the elemental energy consumption often leaves him dazed and sometimes unable to move for a few moments. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower member TomMcGuire. Appearances Category:Murtua Category:Matoran Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Hau Wearers Category:Kakama Wearers Category:TomMcGuire Category:Iro